Horror
by septasonicxx
Summary: A day in the life of Sephiroth - with a twist. #65 in the 100 themes challenge.


Genesis could see the room clearly due to his mako vision as he walked towards Sephiroth's bed. With a smirk on his face, he reached for some of his friends long, silver hair and set to work, not making a single noise as he did so.

Sephiroth was incredibly tired when he got up in the morning, ordering the first person he saw when he left his room to get him a coffee on the double. The infantryman dashed away to do as asked before Sephiroth could yell at them anymore.

Walking into the cafeteria to get himself some breakfast, Sephiroth ignored the looks from all the newest grunts that clearly thought highly of him.

"Excuse me, General?" Sephiroth turned to the side and listened as an executive explained one of his ideas for improving the SOLDIER department, asking whether it was good and worth passing on to Lazard.

"That's great. Write it down, though. Lazard doesn't like listening for long periods of time." Sephiroth said, gratefully taking the coffee suddenly offered to him by the infantryman he had asked before. He began sipping it and walked over to a table where Angeal was sitting beside his puppy.

"Seph, you actually have time to eat?" Angeal gasped in fake shock. "You've been so busy lately." His last words were more of an observation, and he eyed Sephiroth as the man pulled some paperwork from a pocket and began reading over it.

"Yeah, I've just really got to get this done. Lazard wants it by the end of the week." Sephiroth sipped his coffee and suddenly had a pen in his hand. He scribbled over something that was written on one of the pages and rewrote something else.

"You're going to run yourself down completely." Angeal said. "Every time you finish one task Lazard gives you, he gives you another."

"Really? That's insane!" Zack piped up from beside his mentor.

"Hmm." Sephiroth glanced over at the line of people waiting for food and stood up, pocketing his work again. "Coffee will do for now, I guess. I don't have time to wait another half hour."

As he walked away, Angeal and Zack stared at the back of his head with their eyes wide in disbelief. Had the stress of everything finally gotten to him?

Entering his office, Sephiroth set his coffee on his desk and walked over to his bed to sift the papers he had flung there when he'd gotten up. Finding what he wanted and heading back over to his desk, he flinched slightly as his PHS went off in his pocket.

Pulling it out, he scowled and downed the rest of his coffee before walking out again and heading up to the restricted floors where Hojo waited to run some more tests.

Walking into the scientists lab, he went and sat down on a chair, waiting as Hojo finished getting together lots of sharp looking objects.

"Good of you to come!" Hojo said happily. "I want to see how well your body is healing today. Just in case the ability given by mako has ceased to work for some reason or another." Hojo walked over and took hold of Sephiroth's arm, bringing a knife down and slicing part of it.

Sephiroth screwed up his face slightly, but did nothing more and simply waited as his skin knit itself back together in front of his eyes. This ability of self-healing only happened because of the mako and jenova cells inside of him.

Hojo grunted, satisfied, and then a strange glint appeared in his eyes.

"I wonder, to what extent does the injury have to be before your body cannot manage to heal it by itself?" Hojo thought aloud. Sephiroth inwardly groaned. He would probably be here for another five hours being injured in every way possible just so that Hojo could watch his body heal itself again.

"Stand up, I'd like to see if you can heal your shoulder blades from being snapped." Hojo instructed sharply, so Sephiroth stood and turned around, exposing his back.

He waited, but nothing happened.

Sighing, he turned around to look at Hojo and saw the horror-stricken look on his face. Frowning, he wondered momentarily whether Hojo had already snapped his shoulder blade and it had fixed itself in record time. But if that had happened, Hojo would be looking not horrified, but excited and thrilled.

"Sephiroth..." Hojo started softly. "Why did you braid a section of your hair?"


End file.
